


Satisfied

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, Hamilton References, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Angelica: IwaizumiEliza: KageyamaHamilton: OikawaThis was written for the LL of Haikyuu Amino thx





	Satisfied

He had never meant for it to be this way, despite what Iwaizumi’s actions might have suggested. He had wanted to marry Oikawa himself, and chase the small spark that had formed between them on the fateful night that seemed to have taken place only hours ago. Of course, Iwaizumi knew it had been months, and that the whole reason that they were in the situation in the first place was because of him, but still from the very first moment he had seen the brunettes fiery eyes, Hajime was helpless for his requests. They shared one conversation, just one, and it changed the black haired boy’s life.

_“You strike me as a man who will never be satisfied.” Iwaizumi whirled around, his drink sloshing in his hand and threatening to spill over the edges, only to come face to face with Tōru. He recognized the infamous flirt immediately, but yet he was intrigued._

_“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” his voice had an amused tilt to it. “You forget yourself.”_

_“You’re like me, I have never been satisfied.” Oikawa flashed a bright smile. His statement surely explaining why he spent most of his waking moment trying to steal hearts with well placed laughs and teasing winks._

_“Is that right?” If Iwaizumi was going to be stuck at this ridiculous party, he could at least attempt to have fun, going along with the teasing flirting that was flowing between them. He placed his drink on the bar, sitting back down in his seat._

Now, he was lifting his drink for a toast. Their first interaction had clearly gone oh so well, as he was now, only months later, standing to give a speech at his brothers decked out wedding with the very man he was in love with. He wished he could identify the exact point that everything went wrong. The one moment he could have changed, to save his aching heart.

“A toast to the grooms.” He raised his glass, shooting a hooded smile over to the happy couple. Happy. Sometimes he had to remind himself of that. He wanted his brother to be content and happy in life, even if the wish caused him pain himself. He was willing to step aside for Tobio.

_“My name is Hajime Iwaizumi.”_

_“Tōru Oikawa.” They both knew that the introductions were pointless. Oikawa would have to be dumb in order to forget that he was talking to one of the richest brothers at the party, and Hajime had long ago taken a particular fancy to the flamboyant man._

_“Where’s your family from?” The question slipped from Hajime’s mouth teasingly, as he was well aware of Oikawa’s upbringing as an immigrating orphan. He honestly just wanted to see what the other man would say. Call it a, judge of character._

_“Unimportant,” he blushed lightly, shifting in the seat he had so willingly taken when offered. His long fingers toyed with a button on his shirt. “There’s a million things I haven’t done, so just you wait.” Hajime giggled as the confidence seemed to flow back into the older male, reaching every corner of his body and causing him to launch into a speech about his future._

Then, the future had seemed pleasant for the both of them. Now, he couldn’t say the same. When he looked into the dark unknown of the future of his life, Iwaizumi could only see a bleak blackness, devoid of Tōru’s bright spark. He needed to stop feeling bad for himself.

“From your brother.” He continued the toast, hoping that the guests couldn’t see his carefully constructed mask beginning to shatter into a million fragmented pieces. It was taking every ounce of his strength just to hold himself together throughout the scripted speech.

_“My brother.” Hajime gestured to Tobio, standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. At first, he had just intended to introduce the two, but what he hadn’t expected was the spark of interest between the two, and before long he was feeling alienated._

_“I’ll leave you to it!” He forced a broken laugh, stepping away from the duo. They had connected better than he would have ever thought, ever even imagined. That made it so much worse, because Iwaizumi was hoping the venture would fail, and that he could have Oikawa for himself. He pushed his way into the nearest bathroom and fell apart._

That’s what he wished he could do now, but he had far to many eyes on him to just escape. He had to force himself to keep going, no matter how bad the fake hope hurt him. 

“And the hope that you provide,” He spit the words out as if they were poison, only vaguely registering how bitter he sounded. “May you always be satisfied.” With the resigning words he dropped his cup to the table, and turned away from the crowd, running for the exit. The tears were streaming before he could stop them.


End file.
